tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Coup! (Prime vs. Magnus, part 1)
Log Title: Coup! (Prime vs. Magnus, part I) Characters: Blurr (SG), Emperor Prime (SG), Hound (SG), Jetfire (SG), Sandstorm (SG), Ultra Magnus (SG) Location: Paradron, Shattered Glass universe Date: Many vorns ago... Players: BZero (Blurr, Emperor Prime, Hound, SG-Magnus), ShebaKoby (Sandstorm), SpikeWitwicky (Jetfire) TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Ultra Magnus attemps a coup. Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP ''As logged by Emperor Prime - Monday, December 03, 2012, 10:12 PM --------------------------------------------------- Autobot Shuttle :A small Autobot shuttle, commissioned by Ultra Magnus to bring Prime and members of the Elita Guard to Paradron to hunt Cybertronian refugees. ----------------------------------------------------- ;Contents: *Blurr (SG) *Hound (SG) *SG-Jetfire *SG-Magnus Emperor Prime and his Autobots are on a shuttle, heading into space. Hound has found a group of Cybertronians that dare hide from Prime's empire, and is leading the Autobots on a mission to find them. Magnus wanted to bring only trusted members of his Elite Guard, but Optimus insisted on bringing new recruit Jetfire along, so show him how things are done. SG-Jetfire is noticeably silent, arms folded, he dutifully looks over Optimus Prime's shoulder. A few weeks ago, he was responsible for giving the strategic location of a Decepticon stronghold, resulting in the deaths of a few key Decepticon leaders. SG-Magnus is silent as well, constantly looking at the other members of his elite guard. He's not happy about Prime insisting Jetfire come along, and he's not trying to hide it. Hound brings them into the Coalsack Nebula, and the sensors go dark as cosmic dust blocks all light and most electromagnetic radiation. SG-Jetfire steps back as the cosmic dust surfaces. He taps his optics and an enhanced sensor activates, making visibility... a bit easier. Hound looks back from the console and smiles. "There," he announces. "Do you see it?" SG-Magnus snarls, "See what? I don't see anything." Hound beams in triumph. "Exactly. And yet..." SG-Jetfire looks at Magnus and says in a neutral, but assisting tone "There..." pointing to the activity. Hound heads the ship through the dark nebula, following a path only he can detect. Then, suddenly, a dark world comes into view - a seeming barren wasteland, devoid of light or industry. SG-Jetfire folds his arms and looks at Hound, then Emperor Prime, not saying anything. He's in the dues-paying stage of his Autobot tenure. In his Venger-the-villain-from-the-D&D-cartoon voice, Prime grumbles. "SO what is it? Are the deserters hiding here, on this primitive world?" Hound grins. "You betcha! Taking us down." Paradron :Paradron is a barren rock, devoid of energy, usual materials, or technology. It is nearly impossible to find if you don't know where to look for it. SG-Jetfire looks at Emperor Prime and says flatly "When I was built, the Decepticons stressed the importance of areas like this, barren, yes, but certain elements, like cosmic dust, proved beneficial to avoid detection." Outside> From the inky blackness that is Paradron's eternal-night sky, an Autobot shuttle suddenly appears -- the last thing the deserters and pacifists of Paradron would ever want to see. Hound nods in agreement with Jetfire. "Yep. I'll bet they think they'd escape our detection forever -- they weren't easy to find, that's for sure." Outside> SG-Sandstorm is at one of the planet's observatories, nervously scanning the sky. The last thing he wants to see is an Autobot shuttle, for it means that he's been found, him and his band of deserters. He starts to panic. Prime growls, "Well, soon they'll learn that there is nowhere in the galaxy that can escape my reach, and my wrath. Open a broadband broadcast to the planet." SG-Jetfire points to a natural raised structure that MAY be used as an observatory. "There, my Emperor - " He stands at attention. The perfect model soldier. SG-Jetfire pauses and comes optic-to-optic to Ultra Magnus. He gives Magnus a businesslike nod of respect, then looks back at the monitors. Hound focuses his scanners on the maybe-observatory. SG-Magnus sees the look, and scowls, but says nothing. Prime growls, "I see it. Blurr, get that channel open." Blurr nods crisply. "Yes, commander." Outside> Twin speakers from the Conquest boom "People of Paradron. This is your lord and master, Emperor Prime. You have one option: Surrender immediately and face your punishment for evading my orders, or die. You have 30 astroseconds to decide." SG-Jetfire can feel the anger from Magnus, but doesn't respond. After all, he IS coming from the Decepticons. Not exactly the time to start fights. Outside> "OH SLAG. Ohslagohslagohslagohslagohslag," SG-Sandstorm says, running around the observatory like a chickenbot with its head cut off. SG-Jetfire looks at Emperor Prime and gestures to the console. "May I?" Emperor Prime looks at Jetfire from his command seat and replies, "By all means." Outside> Twin speakers from the Conquest boom "*says in a calm, almost warm tone* Fellow Decepticons, this is Jetfire. I'm traveling with Emperor Prime as an envoy requested by our leader, Megatron. We've finally negotiated a peace. When Emperor Prime means 'punishment' - he merely means 'relocation' - but you have my word - no harm shall come to you. A peace brokerage has been forged. You may come out now." Outside> SG-Sandstorm is petrified. He doesn't quite trust the voice over the loudspeaker. SG-Jetfire shuts the comm channel off and calmly takes 2 steps back. Outside> SG-Sandstorm says, "hm, should I take Sandy and run like hell? ;)" : SG-Magnus says, "Whatever you think Sandy would do Icly. =D" Emperor Prime chuckles darkly at the lie. Blurr smiles evilly. SG-Jetfire activates the comm channel again. Emperor Prime glowers, "Magnus, man the main weapons. If they don't surrender immediately, begin strafing any signs of life. Then, ready the bomb." Outside> Twin speakers from the Conquest boom "*gives a friendly chuckle* "What's good enough for Megatron is good enough for me, that's what I say. Needless to say, we'll have our own land again on Cybertron, which will be untouched by Autobot hands." SG-Magnus chuckles a laugh very similar to his brother's. "With pleasure, Prime." He settles into Tactical and brings the main weapons online. Outside> SG-Sandstorm runs like hell down the stairs. Once he gets to the ground floor, he moves a little flap of carpet and reveals a trap-door. He opens it and dives in! Then he runs some more! :Outside> SG-Sandstorm holds a can of Sweep-B-Gone, just in case ;) SG-Jetfire looks on and waits for the Decepticons to arrive. He doesn't appear to share the murderous glee of Autobots like Blurr. Instead, he looks on like the Decepticons are getting their true fate they so deserve. : SG-Jetfire says, "would any Decepticons be on this rock other than Sandstorm?" : SG-Magnus says, "Yes. It's full of hidden Autobot deserters, Decepticon pacifists, and neutrals." A few stray Decepticon pacifists begin to emerge with their hands up. Jetfire activates the controls again, "thaaaaats it..." Emperor Prime glowers, "Land the ship, and arrest those traitors. Magnus, prepare the bomb." SG-Jetfire relinquishes controls again, opting to let Emperor Prime take over. Hound remains at the Helm, and gently lands the ship near the closest of the surrendering Decepticons. Emperor Prime stands, drawing his rifle. SG-Magnus snarls, "Sir... if you would, I'd like you to leave Jetfire here with me to assist with the bomb. I could use his technical knowledge." Emperor Prime glowers, "Very well. Don't dawdle. I don't wish him to miss the slaughter." SG-Jetfire bows slightly at Emperor Prime. "If I may, commander. I think it would be easier to 'appear' to be peaceful, that will bring more on board with less energy wasted in chasing them down. Wait until we leave, then do as you deem fit." SG-Magnus glowers at Jetfire's interruption. SG-Jetfire quickly shuts up and nods to Ultra Magnus. "My apologies." SG-Jetfire nods to Emperor Prime. "As you command." Emperor Prime looks at Jetfire. "When I want your advice, I'll torture it out of you. Blurr, Hound... follow me." Prime disembarks from the ship. The shuttle unseals, with a slight hiss of pressure equalization. Outside> The Conquest unseals its hatch. Conquest> SG-Blurr leaves in a smear of blue and silver afterimage. Conquest> SG-Jetfire pauses, feeling ill with shame. Already off to a crap start. Emperor Prime steps to the surface of Paradron, looking about with evil in his optics. Conquest> SG-Jetfire says, "Slaggit... " he mutters under his faceplate." Conquest> As soon as Prime is off the shuttle, Magnus reseals it. The Conquest seals its hatch. Emperor Prime looks at his troops. "Blurr, round up the Decepticons. Hound, track any still hiding." Hound nods quickly. "Right, Prime." He starts scanning the bunkers from which the Decepticons and neutrals are emerging. Hound points down to the levels where Sandstorm is hiding. "Found one Prime, and if my sensors are right, it's an Autobot deserter." SG-Sandstorm doesn't know whether Prime has a tracker with him, but isn't taking any chances. He finds an old refrigerator and hides in it! : Emperor Prime LOL Sadly, the refrigerator doesn't help. Not too much later, Sandstorm hears a knock on the fridge door. "Slagslagslagslagslagslagslag", SG-Sandstorm thinks to himself, and as a last resort, pulls a wire, putting himself offline. Emperor Prime tears off the door, just as Sandstorm puts himself offline. "Pathetic," he grumbles, as he opens Sandstorm's chest and revives him, staring down at the coward with evil crimson optics. SG-Sandstorm blinks and looks around. "Flapwheels, did you count to 100?" Prime growls, "Autobot. I am giving you a choice. Lead us to your friends here, or be executed immediately. You have the count of one." Emperor Prime straightens up, pulling out his massive ion rifle. The Conquest unseals its hatch. Emperor Prime presses the barrel to Sandstorm's chest. "One," he intones. SG-Sandstorm stammers. "Um, they're all down in the catacombs, level 35!" He points in the direction of where the catacombs are. Emperor Prime nudges with the rifle. "Good. Stand up, and lead us there." SG-Jetfire carries...something. He smiles at Sandstorm. "Ah, Sandstorm is it? " SG-Magnus steps off the shuttle, looking at the Decepticons gathered up already by Blurr. SG-Jetfire briefly looks at Magnus, then looks ahead at Sandstorm. SG-Magnus snarls, "Good. Get them into the brig in the back." He exchanges a look with Blurr, and nods. Emperor Prime growls. "I'm waiting. MOVE." His finger tightens on the trigger of his cannon. SG-Sandstorm gulps nervously and leads the way. Emperor Prime and Hound follow Sandstorm down to the level where the remaining deserters, neutrals, and pacifists are hiding. Magnus follows as well, signalling Jetfire to carry the bomb. SG-Jetfire walks behind Emperor Prime, carrying said bomb, heading further down. Emperor Prime glowers, "Now. I want you to point out your friends, and tell me aloud, 'Optimus Prime, please kill them instead of me.' I will kill them, or you. You decide." SG-Jetfire says evenly and calmly at Sandstorm. "Do as he says...." SG-Sandstorm gulps again. He looks at the throng of deserters that have been hiding; there's nowhere to run. Even those that are hiding know that. "Optimus Prime, please kill him instead of me," he says, pointing at a bot named Metalhawk. Emperor Prime raises his gun, and fires, killing Sandstorm's friend in one shot. "The next one. Again." SG-Magnus exchanges a look with Hound, who subtly moves to Prime's flank as he executes Paradron refugees one by one. SG-Sandstorm points to another one and says the same thing. By now his surviving comrades are looking truly horrified, and several level the accusation "TRAITOR!" at him. This isn't making it any easier for him. SG-Magnus looks around the large room, deciding this will do for his needs. "I've never seen a more dismal place in the galaxy. OK, give me the bomb." He ignores the slaughter behind him. Emperor Prime isn't trying to make things easier for Sandstorm; rather, this is part of his punishment for desertion, having to choose the deaths of each of his friends on Paradron. SG-Jetfire hands the bomb over to Magnus SG-Sandstorm miserably points out each one, his internals wrenching as each is executed. Emperor Prime makes Sandstorm choose the death of each of his friends, continuing until every one is dead at his hands. SG-Sandstorm collapses into a sobbing heap when it's all over. SG-Magnus sets the bomb for remote detonation, and turns around, moving towards the doorway once his mission is done. Emperor Prime looks down at Sandstorm, obviously enjoying his anguish and torment almost as much as he enjoyed killing every mech, femme, and kidbot here. SG-Magnus moves to the doorway to the room, and Hound moves to Prime's flank. Emperor Prime glowers, "Good, good, Autobot. What is your name?" SG-Sandstorm says, "Uh, uh, Sandstorm, sir!" Emperor Prime glowers, "Good. You can think about your treachery in the Agonizing Chamber on the way back to Cybertron." SG-Sandstorm gulps. "A-Agonizing chamber?" He hangs his head. Emperor Prime glowers, "Yes. We are going to destroy your world, and kill everyone left hiding here." SG-Sandstorm's expression doesn't change. He doesn't want Prime to think that he'd neglected to show him any hidden deserters, whether or not he had. : SG-Magnus says, "OK. Maye have to leave this here for tonight. Thanks SO much for joining. I wanted Sandstorm in this from the beginning, and you were PERFECT. (I've been imagining Prime's cruel punishment of Sandstorm for MONTHS. It was SO much better to have an actual player for it.)" : Emperor Prime says, "Night! Hope we can continue this soon... and then maybe poor psychilogically-damaged Sandstorm in present-day Shattered Glass Cybertron. ;)" : SG-Sandstorm says, "hehe ok" : SG-Sandstorm says, "nini" : Emperor Prime says, "Night! =)" SG-Jetfire silently stands by as Prime executes his former comrades. To be continued...